


如何评价Lancer库丘林

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 活在对话里的Master。文化差异真是一道难以逾越的鸿沟（不是）
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 3





	如何评价Lancer库丘林

“诶？对Lancer职阶的库丘林有什么看法？”在去往餐厅的路上被Master拦住的骑士王愣了愣，“您怎么突然问这样的问题？”  
“……噢噢，原来是这样吗……在网上查到了英灵评测所以好奇其他从者对库丘林的看法……”阿尔托莉雅若有所思地点点头，认真地回答道，“我认为他是一位值得尊敬的对手，骁勇善战的士兵。这次能与他一同在迦勒底奋斗，而非作为敌人出现，是一件非常幸运的事情。”

“我的徒弟？”影之国的女王闭上眼睛，像是在回忆着什么，“他是个出色的战士，勇猛但有时候过于冲动。”她微微蹙眉，“不过那家伙到了迦勒底倒是老实了很多……”

“啊？”连贯的切菜声戛然而止，红色的弓兵握着手里的菜刀偏头看向自己的Master，轻轻叹了口气。“这种让人难以开口的问题……硬要说的话，那家伙是个十足的混蛋。”  
语毕，他低下头继续着手里的工作，不过下刀的力道显而易见地加重了，像是把某种不满的情绪一股脑倾泻在刀锋里。

“Lancer的库丘林啊……”罗宾汉耸了耸肩，“‘无论如何都不想招惹他尤其是他对象’排行榜NO.1啦。”  
“红色的家伙心情不好吗……”他转转眼珠，露出一个猎人般狡黠的笑容来，“我说，你该不会不知道吧？Lancer那家伙现在也郁闷着呢……昨天不是七夕嘛——”  
罗宾汉也是今天才听说的这件事，趁着故事还热乎，他悄悄地凑到御主跟前讲起了小话。

昨天。  
库丘林在接到卫宫邀请的时候掩盖不住脸上的诧异，他瞪大眼睛盯着弓兵瞧了整整一分钟。  
“你是没睡醒还是脑子坏了？”卫宫被他盯得有些不耐烦，别过脸打算走开，“不去就算了，反正训练的话我一个人也……”  
“不不不，现在，立刻，马上——”库丘林一把拽住弓兵的手腕。  
“你打算就穿睡衣在走廊上晃悠吗？把衣服给我换好再出门。”卫宫拧着眉头拍开他的手，头也不回地往训练室方向走去。  
生成的训练地点是在一座现代都市。有百货大楼和高档餐厅，附近还有一个小公园，周围有人群在来来往往。  
库丘林左看看右看看，总觉得自己来错了地方。  
“在这种地方打架？”枪兵挑挑眉，“不像你的风格。”  
“今天的训练室是怎么回事……”弓兵看来也没料到会生成一个如此不适合战斗的地点，他试图在室内作出修改，但系统并不听使唤。  
“啧。麻烦死了……”库丘林抱怨着，手里的盖博尔加却化为一缕红光消失在空气里，这让他莫名想起冬木市，在灵基保有的记忆里，这是他曾经与弓兵作战的地方。但如今不一样了。他们站在同一阵营，与迦勒底那些被召唤来的从者们一起守卫人理。  
“没办法，系统设置的训练时间是从现在开始到晚上九点，这期间我们没法出去。好在两顿饭我都委托了玉藻前小姐她们。我原本打算多练练的，但在这种地方，以现在的状况，完全没有打起来的必要啊。”卫宫看着几个小孩子从自己身边跑过，虽然是只是全息投影，但他在某一刻宁愿相信这是真实的场景。  
“也是呐。”库丘林撇撇嘴，“那我们要怎么办？在这鬼地方饿上一天？”  
“去超市看看吧。”卫宫提议道，率先走进那栋大楼里，库丘林快步跟了上去。  
“唔……需要一点蔬菜，还有这个……肉类的话，要……”卫宫站在货架跟前仔细挑选，仿佛真的要买东西一样，库丘林眯着眼睛斜靠在一边，嘟哝着提醒他：“喂喂，你这家伙，居然这么认真吗？别忘了这只是在训练室……”  
卫宫瞪了他一眼，枪兵识趣地噤声了两秒，紧接着瞟到了不远处放着的冻鱼。  
“Emiya。”他冲到那堆鱼跟前，“今晚吃鱼吧。”  
“别忘了这只是在训练室。”弓兵讥讽道。  
“什——什么啊那个语气！今晚会有鱼的吧！会的吧！”枪兵咆哮。  
“……有鱼你也吃不到啊。”卫宫扫过货架上的一排咖啡，摇摇头。  
他们一路争吵着来到公园已经是下午的事了，鬼知道卫宫在超市逛了这么久就是因为自言自语地把所有需要或者不需要的东西通通点评了一遍，而库丘林在他旁边昏昏欲睡，直到卫宫说了句“差不多可以去下一个地方看看”的时候才一个激灵打起了精神。

“啊……是的，这听起来确实挺像约会。”罗宾汉点点头，丝毫不在意故事讲到一半被Master打断，“但是……”

“嘛，偶尔像这样也不错。”库丘林坐在公园的长椅上，将双手叠在脑后，“我之前很少见到这样的风景。即便是在冬木被召唤的那次，也没什么机会好好欣赏，尤其是在白天还这么热闹的样子，还真是惬意啊。”  
“彼此彼此吧。”弓兵钢灰色的眼睛里透出些许的温和来，“自从成为英灵之后，每次都只能祈祷自己遇到个正常点的Master了。只有一刻不停地战斗，每次召唤的地方虽然不同，却从来没有好好看过一次哪怕和平一点的风景，还真是悲哀。”  
库丘林没说话，只是兀自看着面前来来往往的人们。有的人牵着自家的宠物，有的大人牵着孩子，孩子们还会睁大眼睛和他对视，同时啃着手里的面包，一脸好奇和天真。  
他生来就是战士。血与火的味道总能让他最大限度地解放自己杀戮的本能，强劲的敌人则让他血脉贲张，他向来被危险环绕，手里握紧的是永不熄灭火光的长枪。他不曾见过真正意义上的宁静与和平，所有的安定背后都隐藏在巨大的爆发，他必须战斗，一次又一次踏上带着硝烟的土地，日复一日，年月复将。  
而这是他第一次感受到真正意义上的平静。  
没有危机隐藏的，纯粹的短暂的休憩。  
他有一点点喜欢这种感觉了。  
弓兵也没有再说话，他们难得没有拌嘴，而是一致地保持沉默。  
库丘林挪了挪身子，让自己以以一个更舒服的姿态坐着，无意中碰到了弓兵的手背。他愣了一下，手轻轻落在那只手的旁边，仿佛不经意间的，自己的小指贴上他的小指。  
枪兵悄悄往一旁看去，卫宫没有任何举动。  
换句话说，他似乎没有拒绝。

“呃……这种感觉是挺好的，老实说，作为英灵，有时候我也想有那样放松的一天。但是啊Master，问题可不是出在这儿。问题是出在最后啦，最后。”罗宾汉竖起食指摆了摆，“最精彩的部分总是在结尾啦不是吗！”

待库丘林和卫宫从训练室出来的时候，其他英灵早已经打着饱嗝回到各自的房间，偶尔有想出来看月亮听故事的年幼从者从走廊里跑过。  
“……你饿吗？”卫宫犹豫了一下，低声问。  
“啊？当然啦！老子就快饿死了……这些家伙，就没人留份食物给我吗！”库丘林龇牙咧嘴地扶着桌子，一脸痛苦到快要暴毙的模样。  
“明明不用进食也没问题的吧，你那扭曲的表情很欠揍知道吗。”卫宫留下一句嘲讽后走进厨房，留下库丘林一个人在偌大的餐桌边坐下：“吃多了你做的东西就习惯了……突然不吃还是会感觉奇怪的吧！”  
过了一会儿卫宫端出来一盘精致的点心，看起来像是小蛋糕。库丘林一通狼吞虎咽地扫荡，几口就全吃光了。他赞叹了两句弓兵的手艺，紧接着抱怨根本吃不够，反而越吃越饿之类的。弓兵全程默默地看着他，待他吃完后一言不发地拿走盘子做起了后续的清理工作。库丘林百无聊赖地靠在厨房门口，打了个大大的哈欠。  
“辛苦了Emiya。”他语气轻快，能听出来这家伙今天分外开心。  
“……你刚不是还吵饿吗。”卫宫低低的声音混着水流的声音传来。  
“唔……那也没办法啦，你今天也很累了吧。”枪兵伸了个懒腰，摆摆手，“我先回房间啦，你弄完了赶紧休息，晚安啦。”  
“……”弓兵洗盘子的手停下来，他数着枪兵逐渐变弱的脚步声直至完全消失，才冷冷地嘟哝了一句。  
“蠢狗。”

第二天库丘林神采奕奕地和迎面而来的卫宫打招呼，却发现弓兵黑着一张脸，完完全全无视了他。  
“怎么回事啊那家伙，难道是昨晚没睡好？”他眨眨眼，亲昵地凑上去搭住弓兵宽阔的肩膀，“我说Emiya——”  
“放手蠢狗！”那只手被毫不留情地拍开了。  
“你刚刚说谁是狗！”库丘林立刻原地炸毛。

“后来偶然间听到燕青说昨天是中国的七夕，也就类似于西方的情人节啦。”罗宾汉摊开手，“这不就都明白了。训练室的事肯定是红色的家伙故意干的啊，说是训练其实是想让Lancer在这个特殊的日子里好好地放松一天，回来都说那种话了，对他来说大概也是暗示到极限了吧……谁知道Lancer那家伙偏偏就是昨天少根筋……”

然后他们就听到了一阵吵闹声，和飘来食物香味的方向完全一致。  
“所以说，昨天没做的要不今晚……”  
“无关人员麻烦滚出厨房。”  
“什么无关人员，再说了也不全是我的错吧，你那种磨磨唧唧的表达方式谁会知道啊！”  
“稍微用点脑子就能想清楚的事情为什么你不愿意多思考一下呢？明明平时对某些事情最敏感不是吗？”  
“哈？昨天我可是在体谅你辛苦所以才那么早放过你啊！拐弯抹角的我哪知道你想干什么，想要老子的话直说不就好了吗！”  
“那还真是我的失误，我忘了你的字典里没有‘含蓄’这个词。”  
“要是放在平时老子怎么可能让你就那么安安稳稳地去睡觉！你要是对昨天不满意的话，老子今晚加倍补回来——”  
“那种不知羞耻的话也只有你才能毫无顾忌地说出来吧！”  
“喜欢就直说有什么不对！”  
“你那种直白的方式恕我无法恭维，还有在厨房里不要说这么让人难为情的话！”  
“那又怎么样，反正你想要老子吧，不管是什么时候老子可是都没问题啊！”

“……真是的。”罗宾汉痛苦地捂住耳朵，眼睛眯得只剩一条缝，“调情就不能换个地方吗……起来之前你问的评价，我加一点——是个相当随性但又执着的麻烦家伙。好了走吧Master，在午饭做好之前，我还是乖乖地在自己的房间待着吧。”


End file.
